


Ugly Ever After

by ALPHAwolf



Series: The Amazing Adventures of Daddypool and Baby Boy [12]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, movie quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Peter isn’t after happily ever after, no matter how much Wade wants to give it to him.





	Ugly Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note, parts of this only make sense with 'Some Things Never Change' (Previous part in this series)

Aesthetic for this series can be found here->[ https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172098333260/aesthetic-for-my-series-the-adventures-of](https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172098333260/aesthetic-for-my-series-the-adventures-of)

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Babe!” Peter announced as he entered the apartment, plastic shopping bags in hand. He pulled his key from the lock and shut the door without even looking up before going straight for the kitchen to put away the few groceries he’d bought after school, as Wade never seemed to have any.

It was as he put away the milk and eggs Peter noticed Wade still hadn’t replied.

“Babe?” He left the bread on the table when there was no reply, heading back towards the lounge. Was Wade out? Was he asleep? His Spidey senses weren’t tingling, and nothing seemed out of place- That was until he saw the large blood splatter on the far wall, bits of flesh and organ clinging to the paint.

“Oh my God,” The teen gasped, “Wade!!” He ran about the apartment left and right, throwing the bedroom door open in search of the other.

He didn’t have to look long. There, sitting in the dark, crouched by the bed, was Wade, a paper bag over his head.

“Wade!” Peter let out a breath of relief, hurrying over to kneel by the man’s side. “What happened?” The brown paper bag rustled as Wade hid his already covered face in his knees. “Wade, what the hell- What’s wrong, why is there... Brain on the wall?!” Peter held the man’s knee and shook him gently, desperate for answers. If there was blood on the wall, and no one else in the house, that meant it was Wade’s, but Wade hadn’t blown his own brains out in ages! He’d pinkie promised not to, and he’d been doing so well since the whole weapon-X mission and coming out in front of everybody. “Will you just talk! Seriously you’re freaking me out!”

“...mnmng...” Was the mumbled reply.

“What?”

“... Mm ugly...”

“Ugh, Wade, will you just take off the paper bag, I can’t hear you.” The bag rustled violently as Deadpool shook his head. “Please...” The man didn’t move, tucked up in a ball, so Peter sighed and gently attempted to pull it off himself. The merc stayed stock still as his face was revealed, eyes shut tight.

Rather than the smooth, supple skin and brond hair Peter had become used to, his head was once again covered in fleshy, painful looking imperfections.

“The serum that healed my skin...” Wade explained “It wore off... I went back to S.H.I.E.L.D about it, and they tried another dose...” The man swallowed, eyes still shut, afraid to see disgust on his lover’s face. “It won’t work any more. I’m stuck like this... Forever.”

“Oh Wade-”

“I’m not good enough for you, Peter. You deserve so much better.”

“What? No-”

“You’re so perfect, and good and young and beautiful, you deserve so much better.” He opened his eyes and looked off at the wall in a depressed fashion.

“Wade-“

“I thought I could be better for you... I thought I could be worth you... I’m such an idiot-”

“No! No you are not!” Peter finally managed to interrupt his babbling, grabbing the mans face and forcing him to face him. Still he refused to meet his eyes. “You listen to me Wade Winston Wilson, I don’t care about how your face looks. You could be horribly disfigured and I would still be with you-”

“I am horribly disfigured.” The merc mumbled.

“No you are not, no matter what you say or what other people say, you’re handsome to me.” Peter said, shifting closer. Wade turned his head away.

“You don’t have to lie baby-”

“I’m not! Look, I’m going to be completely honest. At first it took me a while to get used to your skin, because it was different, but it never disgusted me and I’ve never thought you were ugly.” The man gave a scoff.

“You need to wear your glasses more.”

“You know full well my eyesight is better than fine.” Peter rebutted before softening his voice. “I really do think you’re handsome like this, and when you weren’t, it kind of felt like... You weren’t my Wade.” Finally the other met his gaze. “It felt like I was cheating on you... And you got a little too focused on your looks.” He admitted, a look of surprise painted on the mans scarred expression. “I don’t care about any of that, I like you even better like this.” And he wasn’t lying. It probably had to do with the fact he was a raging pan-sexual with a scar fetish, but they’d discuss that together in more detail later.

“Really?” Wade asked, hope shining in his eyes as Peter finally smiled.

“Really really.”

“Even though I look like something a dog shat out?”

“No you don’t.”

“Even though I’m old?”

“You’re not that old.”

“I’m over ten years older then you.”

“Well... It’s not like you’re gonna die on me any time soon.” The brunette pointed out, causing a smile to split across his lover’s face.

They wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tightly, nuzzling close with Wade’s head in his chest.

“Are you really happy with me like this?” He asked again against the boys torso.

“I really am. Some days are happier than others of course. Finding your blood on the walls certainly isn’t uplifting, but I still love you.” Peter assured, running his hand over the man’s head gently, enjoying the bumpy texture once again.

“You... You love me?” Wade asked, sounding surprised as he lifted his head out of hiding against the teen. Peter smiled, nodding shyly. The next moment his lips were captured by the other.

“I love you too.” Wade said in a moment apart.

“I know.” The brunette replied, giving him a long, soft kiss.

“I wish I could give you the happily ever after you deserve,” The merc admitted quietly as they parted for air, “with a mentally stable prince charming and a non-blood stained palace.”

“Happily ever afters don’t exist, and even if they did I wouldn’t want one.” Peter said firmly. “I don’t want a prince charming, I’m perfectly happy with my ogre.” A grin spread across Wade’s face and he kissed him again before burying his head in the teen’s neck, hugging him tightly again.

“Wanna watch kids movies and cuddle?” Peter asked, kissing the mans head with a loving smile.

“Yes please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Remember to Kudos!


End file.
